A punto de empezar
by Pandirafa
Summary: Era su primer y último día de libertad absoluta, iba a disfrutarlo por completo... con ese extraño de ojos grises. Sonriendo dulcemente, intercambiando miradas tímidas, el mundo dejó de existir. Se sentían capaces de hacer cualquier cosa. / Riren. Fluuff. One-shot.


**_¡Hooooooola!_**

Aquí Pandirafa, esta vez trayéndoles otro one-shot. (?

Escrito en un día, me inspiré al escuchar la canción «A punto de empezar», busquenla en YouTube como Maubox ft Hatsune Miku - A punto de empezar, en serio, es lo único que he estado escuchando todo el día. xDu

Espero que les guste, no olviden comentar. n.n

¡Nos vemos en otra ocasión!

Adiós.~~

* * *

 ** _A punto de empezar_**

Lo había logrado, había escapado. No más paredes blancas, medicinas o agujas clavándose en sus brazos. No más hora de visitas, no más baños con esponja. Quería olvidarse de todo, su familia, sus problemas, sus amigos. En ese momento quería ser otra persona, quería ser libre. Subió el volumen del mp3 que Mikasa le había prestado y siguió corriendo. Esta podría ser la primera y última vez que llegaría hacer algo así. Tuvo suerte. Suerte de poder saborear un poco de la libertad, ese sabor algo metálico que tenía en la boca, sí, ese tenía que ser. Su corazón late a toda prisa, sus pulmones le reclaman por aire, sus piernas duelen, su cuerpo entero lo hace, pero no le importa.

Dejando de prestarle atención al mundo, a las personas, se apoyó en la pared de algún lugar e intentó recobrar el aliento. Correr pudo ser algo peligroso, pero no quiso pensar en eso. Es la primera vez que siente que está realmente vivo, quiere dejar de pensar en los demás y pensar en sí mismo. Está sudado, está luchando por mantenerse en pie, necesita algo de beber, no le importa qué sea, en lugar de agua se comprará una gaseosa y comerá todos los dulces que quiera. Ese día podrá vivir.

* * *

 _Todo es un hola y adiós._

* * *

Camina lentamente, con dificultad, tambaleándose, deteniéndose cada seis pasos para recobrar el aliento. Sus manos se apoyan en sus rodillas, respira hondo, seca su sudor como puede, realmente es doloroso pero al mismo es tiempo es satisfactorio. Toda historia es final y está a punto de empezar. El chico que estaba acostado en cama todos los días de la semana se ha ido, al menos por hoy, esta vez ha podido levantarse y aprovecharía el día para hacer todo lo que pueda. Su mirada está pegada en el pavimento, todavía no ha podido alzarla, su cuerpo duele pero puede soportarlo, siempre puede.

—¿Estás bien?

Alguien está frente a él, puede ver sus pies, puede escuchar su voz, su mirada viaja directo a su rostro. Gris contra verde. Un cielo nublado contra el césped tan brillante de un hermoso prado. El hombre frente a él le extiende una botella diciéndole que beba un poco, té helado, es la primera vez que va a probar uno. No lo piensa mucho, agradece en voz baja y bebe un poco, no sabe cómo describirlo, pero le gusta. Es nuevo, algo dulce, sabe a limón. Vuelve a agradecer a la persona a su lado, le sonríe, sin pensarlo. La sonrisa más hermosa que ese desconocido había visto en toda en su vida. Una sonrisa contagiosa, una calidez inexplicable. Un sentimiento desconocido.

* * *

 ** _El mundo dejó de existir._**

* * *

Lo que hace está mal, Eren está completamente seguro de eso, pero no le importa. Lo que hace está bien, para él lo está. Se siente mucho más vivo que antes y eso nadie se lo va a quitar, por primera vez sus mejillas se sienten tibias por algo que no es fiebre. Su corazón está agitado, lleva un rato sin correr, solo ha estado mirando al hombre frente a él. Su estómago se siente extraño, como si algo revoloteara dentro de él. No sabe qué está pasando. No le importa, el mundo no importa. Al menos por ese día.

—Soy Levi. —Se presenta, por fin, el hombre desconocido que se le ha acercado a ofrecerle ayuda. Eren repite el nombre, en su mente, saboreando cada letra, deleitándose con él. Extiende su mano, esperando que la tome, para empezar a correr junto a él cuando lo hace. Se aferra a esa mano como si su vida dependiera de ello, y quizás lo haga, corren, corren y vuelven a correr. Levi no pregunta nada, no le importa tampoco, lo disfruta. Suelta una pequeña risa, que para Eren es una melodía nueva y fascinante.

Sin saber dónde están o a dónde ir, sin saber qué hay exactamente en la ciudad solo sigue avanzando, las calles, las personas, los autos, todo es irrelevante, nada les importa. Ese sentimiento extraño que sintió en su estómago se ha movido, ahora está en su pecho y poco a poco se mueve hacia todo el cuerpo. Siente que puede flotar, que puede volar, que puede hacer cualquier cosa.

Le habla de vez en cuando, mientras corren, le dice su nombre y lo que quiere hacer, lo que va a hacer y le pide que lo que acompañe. Es una locura, él lo sabe, no se conocen, es la primera vez que se han visto, Eren no sabe si Levi es peligroso y viceversa, pero a pesar de todo, Levi acepta. Tanto él como Eren se están arriesgando pero no importa, es la primera vez que se sienten así. Eran personas muertas en vida, hasta el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron. El cielo nublado y el verde prado se juntaron. Podía sentir cómo las flores, que no sabía que existían a su alrededor, comenzaban a florecer. Un mundo nuevo, uno solo para ellos.

* * *

 _Lo que fueron antes de conocerse, no importa._

 _No importará nunca más._

* * *

Levi lo guió hasta un supermercado, y recorrieron los pasillos con rapidez, metiendo gran cantidad de dulces y todo lo que se pusiera en su camino. No importaba nada. Con una pequeña sonrisa Levi se hizo cargo de todo, y salieron con los brazos llenos de bolsas, hablaron y mucho. Banalidades, el color del cielo, de las nubes, de las flores que vieron pasar. Todo. Los colores que hay en el mundo. Se sentía enriquecido por sus palabras, él era observador, pero no había podido apreciar la belleza del mundo, solo se centraba en sus cosas.

Eren estaba feliz, alguien lo escuchaba, incluso si no decía mucho, si solo asentía, no se sentía ignorado, sus ojos grises y curiosos le demostraban que sí lo escuchaba. Solo se dejaba guiar, calles, edificios, todo. Llegaron a un auto, el de Levi, dejaron todo en los asientos de atrás y él fue copiloto. Hablaron, de lo cotidiano, lo que su nuevo amigo hacía o pensaba. Cómo odiaba cuando el tráfico se intensificaba y le tocaba caminar varias cuadras, después de estacionar su auto, para ir a trabajar. Pero cómo lo agradecía ese día, sin eso nunca se hubieran topado.

* * *

 ** _En solo un segundo, al cerrar sus ojos y volver abrirlos, supieron amar._**

* * *

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—¡Al mar! ¡Siempre he querido ir al mar! ¿Está muy lejos?

—¿Nunca has ido?

—No realmente…

—Está a tres horas, tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos, ¿no lo crees?

Pequeñas sonrisas compartidas, miradas cariñosas. Toda persona que conoce a Levi Ackerman sabe que él no es la clase de personas que harían esta clase de cosas, pero eso a Levi no le importa. Su secretaria y varias otras personas le llamaron, no importó, los mandó a todos a la mierda. Eren se río, se sentía algo mal por hacer que tuviera problemas en su trabajo, pero en ese momento quería ser egoísta y tenerlo solo para él. No se conocían, posiblemente nunca más se volverían a ver, pero siguió sin importarle nada.

Su cuerpo duele, pero siente tanta paz en ese momento que no consigue afectarle realmente. Hablan, hablan y vuelven a hablar. Levi reconoce que es el día en el que más ha hablado en todos sus años de vida, Eren dice lo mismo. No tiene muchas personas ni horas al día para hablar como le gustaría, a pesar de todo, vuelve a sonreír y coge algunos dulces que están en la parte atrás. No sabe qué con exactitud qué está comiendo, sabe que es algo de chocolate, olvida el nombre de lo come y solo lo saborea.

Levi le habla de cómo es el trabajo en la oficina, Eren revela que estaba hospitalizado y que se ha escapado, que odia el hospital y que este es su primer y último día de libertad. Levi tiene veintisiete y él quince, la edad no les importa. Vuelven a sonreírse, a reírse, no hay nada gracioso, solo quieren escuchar su risa. Para el otro es una melodía maravillosa.

* * *

 _Son una historia, son el final, están_ _a punto de empezar_ _._

* * *

El tiempo vuela, sienten que se conocen de toda la vida, sienten que han pasado años juntos. Que sus sonrisas son lo único que necesitan para avanzar, para continuar, para ser felices. Lo que sabían, lo que ven, no es nada nuevo pero todo lo es. De pronto todo cambió. Pueden sentirlo, ese extraño sentimiento creciendo dentro de ellos.

Llegan a su destino, es más de medio día, quizás sean las tres, quizás no. El tiempo es en lo que menos quieren pensar. Se quitan los zapatos, salen auto y vuelven a correr, Levi está en traje pero no le importa. Corren por la arena, las pocas personas que hay alrededor los miran extraño. Pero no les afecta. Después de mucho tiempo se sienten realmente vivos. Levi se quita el saco y lo deja en la arena se remanga un poco la camisa y los pantalones, Eren le ha estado salpicando algo de agua y él no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados. Juegan en el agua, en la arena, como dos niños, como si nadie más existiera. Eren se da cuenta que los ojos de Levi tienen destellos azules, como si fuera un cielo semi despejado, a su vez, él se da cuenta que el prado verde que hay en sus ojos tiene destellos dorados, como si hubieran margaritas en ellos.

Se vuelven a sonreír, se hacen promesas en silencio, se dicen palabras dulces con sus miradas. No saben cómo o por qué, pero sus rostros se acercan hasta rozar sus labios. Es todo lo que necesitan, por ahora, ellos lo supieron desde el primer momento. Hicieron click, algo de entro de ellos grita que todo estará bien si están juntos. Que los milagros pueden existir. Sus dedos se entrelazan suavemente, siguen caminando, hasta alejarse de todos, hasta encontrar un lugar donde puedan estar completamente solos y fundirse en el sentimiento que han descubierto. Se quedan ahí, abrazados, hasta el atardecer, Eren sabe que se le acaba el tiempo y se disculpa. Debe irse, pero no quiere hacerlo, tiene que alejarse pero es imposible. No ahora, tantas experiencias nuevas, entregó por completo su corazón a un total desconocido, pero no importó. Saben que es algo estúpido, enamorarse de alguien en esas circunstancias, no les preocupó. Ya se consideraron idiotas. Dos idiotas que ya compartieron besos dulces y miradas cálidas, suspiros y caricias, respiraciones agitadas y palabras de amor. Compartieron miles de recuerdos que nunca olvidarían.

* * *

 _El sol se fue alejando cada vez más, el tiempo acabó._

* * *

Eren murmuró el nombre del hospital entre lágrimas silenciosas, entre disculpas y despedidas. Su cuerpo empezó a doler, cada vez más, es como si el mundo le pasara factura por todo lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, se sentía feliz de ello y no se arrepentía. Levi tomó su mano, con fuerza, mientras conducía, y besó sus nudillos. Sí… todavía se sentían capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.

El hospital entero se alteró cuando vieron llegar a Eren en un auto desconocido, los doctores, su padres, su hermana, sus amigos, todos lo habían estado buscando. Se disculpó, lloró, pero quería tener un día de libertad antes de marcharse. Miró a todos lados, Levi ya no estaba. No lo culpó, nadie quería a un hombre enfermo, los recuerdos que compartieron son irreemplazables, demasiado valiosos para él. Los guardará en su corazón por el resto de sus días. Su madre tampoco estaba cerca, ahora solo veía a sus amigos y a su hermana. Besó la frente de Isabel y se disculpó una vez más. El mundo se volvió negro por completo.

* * *

 _Lo que fui…_

 _lo que soy…_

 _¿Dónde es?_

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

 _Lo que sí, lo que no,_

 _de pronto todo cambió._

* * *

Despertó en su habitación usual, el ligero olor a alcohol y desinfectante llegó a su nariz. Miró a todos lados, el suero estaba donde siempre, mordió su labio inferior bastante inquieto. Deseaba, _anhelaba_ , que no hubiera sido un sueño. Su corazón dolería todavía más que su cuerpo si fuera así. Todavía puede recordar su tacto, las caricias que dejó en su piel. Su voz, su mirada. El hermoso cielo semi despejado que tenía en la mirada. Todavía sentía el cosquilleo en su estómago al pensar en él.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer, el recuerdo, la libertad, el amor. Todo fue un sueño. Una mentira, una ilusión. Su corazón se destrozó. Sollozó, el aire empezó a faltar. Se sentía atrapado, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera envuelto en grandes y gruesas cadenas. Estaba atrapado en esa cama, en esta habitación.

* * *

 _Todo es un hola y adiós._

* * *

—¿Estás bien?

Puede escuchar esa voz, jadea, debe ser su imaginación. Después de todo, no es real. No fue real… ¿verdad? Gira su rostro, hay alguien a su lado, puede ver una silueta borrosa. Deja su mirada viajar por todo su rostro, todo su cuerpo, sus lágrimas siguen cayendo. Gris contra verde. El cielo semi despejado ha regresado, las flores que hay en el prado han florecido ya. Sonríen, con esa calidez inexplicable, ese cosquilleo agradable.

—Dormiste mucho.

—¿Eh?

—Consiguieron un donante, la operación fue un éxito.

Sí… todavía se sentían capaces de hacer cualquier cosa. El mundo continuó, sin ellos, irían a su propio ritmo, no se dejarían golpear por él. Después de todo… si estaban juntos, los milagros podrían existir.

* * *

 _El dolor es la paz de la felicidad, toda historia es final y está a punto de empezar._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _En caso de que alguna tenga la duda, sí, cogieron en la playa. (?_


End file.
